


Experimenting

by skullymcskull



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Desperation, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, au where kaneki told hide about the ghoul stuff, there is literally like one mention of them having a sexual relationship so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullymcskull/pseuds/skullymcskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide wants to test the capacity of a ghoul's bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was sick because I'm self indulgent and wanted Tokyo Ghoul omo.  
> Also this is my first time making my own omorashi anything, so sorry if it isn't exactly up to par.
> 
> AU Where Kaneki told Hide about being a ghoul from the very beginning.  
> Takes place in Anteiku before things started to get sad.  
> Contains omorashi, which is pee desperation and wetting.

“Do ghouls ever have to piss?”

It was an innocent question. And a very stupid one. Kaneki rolled his eyes. “Yes Hide, ghouls use the bathroom.” He handed Hide’s coffee over the counter to him.

“Okay, but like...how often?”

“I don’t know, how often do you go?”

“Well that depends on what I’ve had to drink that day. And if I’m nervous or not. And if I have something important to do, because then I go even if I don’t really have to, So I don’t really know, cuz it changes day to da-”

“Hide,” Kaneki snapped. His cheeks had been dusted with pink. “I’m sure it’s the same for us as it is for you. I haven’t noticed much of a difference.”

The blonde’s eyebrow shot up. “Much?”

Kaneki grumbled and fixed himself a cup of coffee. “Why are you even asking about this?”

“I’m just curious, man.” Hide chuckled. “Now that you finally told me you’re a ghoul-” Kaneki flailed his arms and hissed between his teeth, glaring at Hide. “Oh, sorry.” He dropped his voice down to a mumble. “Now that I know, I can finally get some answers. You know I’ve been wondering about ghouls for forever.”

“Yeah but...of all the things to wonder about...” Kaneki sighed and shook his head. “Well really, it’s not that different from before. The only thing that’s really changed about me is my appetite.”

“Not to mention your entire genetic makeup.”

“Quiet.” The little bell above the front door chimed, calling Kaneki over to help the new customers. “I gotta work. You’ll be fine by yourself?”

Hide nodded. “Yeah yeah, go do your thing.” Kaneki smiled and rushed off to take their orders.

While he was busy tending to the customer’s needs, Hide slid off his designated chair and snuck off to the one bathroom in the coffee shop. Such a small establisment only needed one bathroom with one toilet - perfect for conducting a little experiment.

Hide wanted to see just how much a ghoul’s bladder could hold before bursting. As he pushed in the little button on the knob, he felt absolutely wicked. The door closed. Hide twisted at the handle, making sure it wasn’t able to budge. The experiment began now.

The boy went back to his seat at the bar. Kaneki’s cup from earlier was still sitting there, half empty from the few sips the ghoul had taken. Hide grabbed the coffee pot from the side and filled it back up to the brim. He wasn’t really doing anything wrong, just experimenting. Nothing wrong with that.

When Kaneki came back, he grabbed the cup and took four big, long gulps of coffee. Hide rested his head against the back of his hand. “Busy day?” he asked.

Kaneki just shrugged. “Busier than usual, I guess.” He turned his head to the side. “Touka! Can you make some of these drinks?”

“Yeah yeah, sure, hold on,” they heard Touka call from the back. Kaneki sighed.

“I could maybe help,” Hide offered. “But I don’t know too much about coffee.”

“Oh no,” Kaneki rubbed his head. “No no, that’s fine Hide. You’re a customer too, you shouldn’t have to work. That’s not your job.”

“I don’t mind.”

“No,” he smiled at Hide. “Touka and I can handle it. It’s fine, Hide.”

He puffed out his cheeks. “Alright, whatever you say.” He nudged the empty cup closer to Kaneki. “Just stay hydrated. Don’t want you passing out or whatever. Wait, can ghouls get dehydrated?”

“Don’t know, but I wouldn’t risk it.” The brunette took the cup and filled it with water. “Thanks, Hide.”

“Anytime, Kaneki.” He smirked as Kaneki downed the liquid.

Hide thanked the gods that Anteiku was unusually full that day. Kaneki was running around constantly to get orders, which gave Hide an excuse to push a full glass of water on him every fifteen to twenty minutes. Too busy to really think about it, Kaneki drank each quickly and completely.

It took an hour and a half for things to calm down to the point where the workers could stand still for a few moments. Hide had a mental tally of all the drinks Kaneki had. Six full cups of water, and one coffee from earlier. His foot subconsciously tapped as a tightness pulled at his stomach. He was excited. Couldn’t even deny it.  

“Oi, Kaneki!” Hide called. “Can I have a snack?”

Kaneki waved to him and finished taking a woman’s order before rushing over there. “What do you want?”

“I dunno, whatever you have in front.”

“Ham sandwich?” Kaneki was awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. And it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” said Hide, watching Kaneki carefully.

Kaneki nodded once and went into the display case with different kinds of food. He picked out one of the sandwhiches. “You want it toasted?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Another nod. “You okay, Kaneki?”

“I’m fine,” Kaneki snapped.

Hide leaned forward. “You don’t sound so fine. How about another glass of water?”

“No!” Hide saw Kaneki’s  legs squeeze together. His stomach lurched. “No...No, I don’t need anymore water.”

“If you say...”

Kaneki waited in front of the oven for the food to finish cooking. All the while he stared hard at the floor, cheeks flushed. He played with his apron ties and bounced a little. Kaneki had an uncontrollable tingle in his crotch. Truth be told, he’d started feeling the need to use the restroom a good thirty minutes ago, but had to ignore it to keep business moving. By now it felt like it was getting worse by the minute. He pressed his thighs to each other to try and calm his need.

He looked at the time on the oven. Two more minutes. He could take a small break then and run to the bathroom. Kaneki sighed and kept bouncing. He could feel Hide watching him, and chose to ignore it. Somehow having someone watch him squirm only made him have to go more.

The seconds ticked by at a snail’s pace. Kaneki had to cross his legs at one point. He bit his lip, bouncing still. The endless cups of water were starting to take effect, and all at once it seemed. He had to keep holding. Just for a little more. He could do it.

When the timer finally went off, Kaneki couldn’t get the sandwich on the plate fast enough. He practically threw it at Hide.

“Woah,” Hide protested, “What’s up with you?”

Kaneki smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Hide...”

“Everything okay?” He seemed genuinely interested.

The ghoul gulped. “Yeah it’s just...” he rubbed the back of his head. The bouncing became faster. “I just have to use the bathroom, that’s all. All that water from earlier, you know?”

Hide chuckled a little. “Dang, and you’re so busy today.”

He sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” It would be so much better if he could just grab himself. Just a little...Kaneki crossed his legs again and leaned on the counter. He could feel the redness in his face. “Do you need anything else?”

“Actually do you think you can make me an iced latte real fast? If you can.”

The hell was Hide trying to do? “Yeah yeah, I’ll do it, but think I can run to bathroom real fast?”

“Aw, come on, you can hold it can’t you? Just one drink.” There was a smirk in his words.

Kaneki bit his lip. “Yeah, alright.” He wasn’t so sure.

He got out the glass and began making Hide’s drink, all the while jiggling. Kaneki’s legs kept crossing and uncrossing as he poured the coffee over the ice and milk. The sound of splashing liquid made him want to groan. The pressure in his groin just kept growing. He had to go. He had to go right now. “Hide, I’ll be right back, I-”

“It’s almost done, come on, you won’t even be here five more minutes.”

Kenki ground his thighs together, gripping the front of his apron. “I have to go Hide, I can’t.”

Hide groaned. “Dude, all you have to do is stir it and give it to me. Then you can go piss.”

“Ugh.” Kaneki slammed the glass down in front of Hide. He pushed off the counter and hurried off to the bathroom. One hand shot down to the front of his apron and gripped his crotch. It was humiliating, but the bathroom was in the back and no one could really see him anymore. Besides, it hurt, damn it.

Kaneki went to open the bathroom door, more than ready to empty his aching bladder.

But it didn’t budge.

“Eh...” Kaneki yanked on the handle. The knob wouldn’t turn. He figured someone must be using it. His bladder gave a nervous twitch. The desperation was only going to grow.

‘ _It’s fine_ ,’ he told himself. ‘ _They’ll be done soon. Can’t be too long_.’

Kaneki forced his hand out of his groin and leaned against the wall across from the bathroom, legs crossed and jiggling. He watched the door nervously, praying for it to open. A few feet away he could hear Hide slurping up his latte. That guy really wasn’t being much help at all.

One minute passed and Kaneki could feel all the cups of water pooling deep in his stomach, like a dam had been broken and they were all rushing to get out.

The thought of dams and rushing water made him bite his lip.

The tingling in his crotch was only getting more severe. There was pressure now, too. The water was pushing its way out. He pressed his legs against each other and bent over a bit.

“You okay over there?” Hide called.

Kaneki jumped a bit, almost letting a leak out. “Y-Yeah,” he stammered. “Someone’s just...j-just in there.” He rubbed his hand discreetly over his waistband, looking for some sort of relief.

Hide chuckled. “Don’t worry, they’ll be out soon. You can hold it, right?” Kaneki nodded once, but rubbed his thighs together. The pressure kept building. He had to go. If it kept building like this, he didn’t think he could last another ten minutes.

Another minute passed and Kaneki couldn’t hold back anymore. He let himself give his crotch a squeeze. “Ugh,” he muttered, squirming. It was getting worse. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it.

When he went to take his hand away, a jolt of desperation forced him to double over. He shot both hands deep into his crotch as a hot stream of piss burst from his cock. Kaneki tensed as he felt his underwear dampen. “Oh god,” he breathed. It was just a spurt, but it was more than enough to make him alarmingly aware of how bad things were actually getting. He clenched his thighs and squeezed his eyes shut.

One more minute went by. And then another. And by then Kaneki had tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. His legs were shaking. If he let go of his crotch he’d lose it. If this person didn’t hurry up and get out, he was going to piss his pants.

Another spurt made it’s way out, and Kaneki had to focus all his energy on just holding it in. He groaned softly.

“Kaneki?” He glanced up to find Hide coming over to him. “You still haven’t gone yet?”

Kaneki didn’t look at him. His face was burning red. “N-No, they haven’t come out yet.” He had to take a moment to bounce up and down rapidly, whining as he did.

Hide clicked his tongue. “Dang. How much longer do you think you can hold it?”

This made the ghoul tense. “...Not...” He hid his face from Hide. “Not much longer...If they don’t come out soon...” Kaneki rubbed his legs together, stepping from foot to foot, doing a tense form of potty dance. “Oh god...”

Hide didn’t know what to say to that. Just gave his friend a pat on the back and leaned against the wall with him, eager to have front row seats.

A solid two minutes of potty dancing and desperate whimpering followed. Kaneki refused to let go of his groin at this point. He was a blushing, sweating, squirmy mess. Finally he collapsed onto his knees, digging his hands hard into the front of his pants.

Hide snapped to attention. “Kaneki?”

Kaneki sobbed, tears leaking down his face. “Damn it,” he whimpered. “God damn it, I can’t do it anymore.” The pressure was pushing to get out. It was too much. He was going to pee right there. He couldn’t hold it anymore. Droplets dribbled out of his tip. He was going to lose it.

“Isn’t there a bathroom upstairs...?”

“....Huh....?”

Kaneki wanted to break his own neck. He’d forgotten about the upstairs bathroom.

God. Fucking. Damn it.

Feeling sorry for the ghoul, and feeling that the experiment had reached a conclusion, Hide offered his words of comfort. “If you can just make it up the stairs you’ll pretty much be there. You can hold it till then, right?”

Kaneki glared at him. “Hide, I’m going to lose it right here.” His legs jiggled faster. “You don’t get it Hide, I can’t hold it anymore! I-I can’t walk up stairs!”

“I’ll help you.” Hide hooked his arms under both of Kaneki’s and pulled him up.

The boy gasped as a wet spot formed on the front of his pants. “H-Hide!” He held harder, trying to keep it in. He made a high whining noise, voice cracking.“I can’t hold it!”

Kaneki moaned as squeezed his eyes shut as hot urine gushed from his cock. It filled his pants, slinking down his thighs and into his shoes. His pants and apron stuck to his skin. “N-No,” he sobbed. The streams drizzled onto the floor, making a puddle at his feet. His hand quickly became soaked with the hotness of his own piss, but he couldn’t take it away. He was still holding on to the false hope that the stream could still be stopped. “God no.” But god yes, it felt amazing to finally release.

Hide stood in shock, holding Kanki there by his underarms. The ghoul trembled, crying quietly as he soaked through his clothing. “Don’t look,” Kaneki muttered. “Please don’t look.” Hide couldn’t help it. Something about watching Kaneki become a crying, sniffling, embarrassed mess just got him off.

Kaneki stood in a puddle of his own mess, clothing sticky and wet. He refused to look at Hide, expecting him to be disgusted, or even laughing at him. Crying and humiliation made his body shake. “I-I’m sorry Hide,” he mumbled. “It’s so gross but I just...Damn it, I couldn’t take it anymore and I just...”

Hide let go of Kaneki’s arms, chucking a little. “It’s fine, Kaneki.”

“B-But I-”

“I said it’s fine, shit happens. Not your fault, man.”

Kaneki whimpered and gripped his soiled apron. “It’s all wet...”

“You have more, right?”

“I guess...”

“Yeah,” Hide took Kaneki’s dripping hand in his own. Kaneki crinkled his nose, but Hide didn’t seem to mind. “We can go upstairs and get you cleaned up.”

Kaneki wiped his nose on his sleeve, still not making eye contact. “R-Right.”

Hide led the ghoul upstairs and into the bathroom, where Kaneki got something a little more than comfort from his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I got lazy? :


End file.
